Teru's secret
by Amira Kazuki
Summary: Teru is an english teacher at tokyo university.. everything seems well until an unexpected student came.. Will she able to maintain her reputation when Kurosaki is getting in her way? TeruxKurosaki. My second fanfic. :D
1. Chapter 1: First day

Chapter 1: First day

*Kring.. Kring…. Kring.. Kring.. 'This is Teru. I can't get to the phone right now but leave your message right after the beep'

*Beep*

"Kurebayashi-kun, Ore… think.. I'm"

A guy's voice woke me up from my beauty sleep.

Ore? A guy… calling me this late? I hurried myself to check my voicemail

to find out who he was but once again, no clues were left behind.

It's been like this since my brother died.

Sometimes I thought that my life is in jeopardy

or it's just my students, trying to get revenge just because I'm giving

them a failing grade.

* * *

><p>Ah. Yes, Who Am i? I'm Teru Kurebayashi, a 22 years old English teacher at University of Tokyo and welcome to my life.<p>

"Hey,Class. I'm Teru Kurebayahi, your English teacher for the whole year. Let's make your dreams come true, shall we? In order to be a great musician,

you should know how to speak the universal language to make all your fans understand and feel the emotion of your songs" I said with a smile.

I was checking the attendance when I heard my students scream like fangirls. Just as I thought, it was Arai Tetsuya, standing outside my front side door and

sawing his killer smile. Arai-kun is a gym teacher who is famous for his look and for being a ladykiller.

" So, Babe. Wanna have some dinner tonight?" Arai stroke an unexpected question.

'KYAAH! Arai and Teru sensei are going out!'. Their screams just keep on roaring loudly.

Before I could reply, I heard a loud *thud* from the back side door. 'Hey,Kurosaki. Where you going?' A student said.

I can see the silhouette of a blonde-hair guy vanishing as he walks through the corridor, trying to get away from something.

* * *

><p>AN: It's my second fanfic. Please review.. I did my best. Hope you like it.. Chapter 2 coming up!


	2. Chapter 2: Sesssions?

**Chapter 2: Sessions?**

**It's been a week since I'm teaching them and it was rather fun, except for one guy or should I say, 'thing'? Yup, that guy-slash-thing is no other than TASUKU KUROSAKI. The guy who would sleep during the lectures, the guy who would not do his homework or be absent at all. But he's kinda cute when he sleeps and those lips….. **

**WAIT? WHAT? DID I just COMPLIMENT HIM and think of kissing him? Argh! I've completely lost my mind. **

"**Mr. Kurosaki, Are you present? I said with a fierce look. **

"**Hai'. The blonde thug replied with a yawn, stretching his arm on the air.**

"**Good. You'll be having an extra 3 hours of session every afternoon to make up for your absences and scores". I said while having the class dismiss. **

**Oh great! Three hours had passed; I'm so late for my sessions with Kurosaki. If only Department head Andou would stop his babbling mouth from talking nonsense, the meeting could have ended earlier. I keep on panting, wishing I could run with this high heels but it will just slow me down. **

**I finally reached the room, the lights and fan were on but there was no sigh of kurosaki. Who am I kidding? That guy doesn't want to study at all. No use of forcing him. I might as well call it a day already. Fans off? Check. Lights off? Yup. **

**I was walking towards the door to exit the room when I feel someone hugged me from my back and a warm breath was near my neck. "Are you just gonna leave me here,Sensei? After all.. I've been waiting for you for three hours straight". My cheeks were red as tomato as he whispered in my ear. **

**UH-OH.. I have a bad feeling about this….**


	3. Chapter 3: Deal!

Thanks to lizzyclaire and pombear007 and for reviewing my story! Your reviews are my inspiration. Fufu…:D

Disclaimer: I don't own Dengeki Daisy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Deal!<p>

"what the heck is this guy thinking?'" teru wondered as she hold her chest, her heart is beating so fast.

She was having difficulty on breathing and to make things worse, she's alone with a hot irresistible guy in a dark

room.

She really thought that she would faint right there and now but suddenly, she felt annoyance when she heard

laughter behind her.

" A-cup? Sensei is so naïve, back there. Kurosaki chuckled, letting her go.

"why you perverted –" Teru was about to slap him when he caught her hands and pinned her at the wall.

"How about a deal? If I can make it to the highest rank in school, let's have a date". He said with an evil smile.

"you've got to be kidding me, from what rank? The 100th place? It's on but if you won't, you will never ever

bother me again and you have to do community service for the rest of the school year." Teru said with confidence.

* * *

><p>"whatever you say, sensei". He replied, leaning forward as if to kiss her.<p>

'Wait.. is he going to kiss me? ' she thought, closing her eyes. She can feel lips pressed on her forehead.

She really hated it when he does things that would make her knees weak.

oh, kame-sama, what's this trouble that I just got myself into?

* * *

><p>AN:i know it's so short! GOMEN-NASAI.. :)]

It's a cliffhanger but I hope you'll like it. I really appreciate your reviews! See you soon! :D


	4. Chapter 4: Iris

Chapter 4: Iris

* * *

><p>Finally, the long week is over. It's the girl's night out and I'm totally game for it!<p>

Haruka and my gals are waving atme as I went down the taxi cab.

'Let's have fun!' all four of us screamed in unison as we entered the bar.

"They said that they are amazing singers that perform here every Saturday". Haruka said with a delight as we

looked for a better space to sit on.

"there." One of my friends, Rheena led us to an empty table right in front of the

stage. "Excuse me? Waiter! Four margaritas please." The waiter nod as i waved at him.

She began to follow the rhythm of the music starting.

'baby, are you down?

Down…down..down…

Even if the sky is falling down..

You'll be my….only

Down..down…

* * *

><p>"Hey,Teru. That guy's been looking at you" Haruka pat her shoulder and look at the table that seems to be near<p>

them.

Teru's face completely changed, it turned into a pale one. It was her first love. Oh shit, he's here with his

girlfriend. Now, how am I supposed to act natural? Just smile and pretend you have moved on,teru.

Because of this matter, she doesn't seem to enjoy her night out. She just keeps on drinking whatever will be

placed at their table.

To hell with it, I'm happily single. Little by little, did she know that the music finally ended.

'Arigatou,minna-san.. That was DJ Jay with "Down".' The host announced as the audience clapped their hands

loudly.

'Our next performance belongs to an acoustic singer, Kurosaki. Please welcome him' He added. The ladies began

to scream as the blonde-haired singer step out of the stage. "My.. my.. Teru.. he's so freaking hot! You know him?

He's like staring at you " Her friends began to shake her shoulders. She was too, surprised to see him. So many

questions clouded her brain. Why is he going here? How come he knew English too well?

* * *

><p>Kurosaki strummed his guitar, "This song is for my favorite teacher ".<p>

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

His eyes locked in with hers.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_'Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

* * *

><p>"hey, is he talking about you,teru? Omg! You've got to be kidding me" her friend teased her.<p>

Hearing this, teru's exboyfriend looked at her, as if waiting for a confirmation.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

"Lower your voice,suzuka. People might think I'm a pedophile". Teru ignored his gaze and signaled her fr

iends for silence. All her friends tried to hold their laughter.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am.._

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

'He's good.' Teru muttered as he plucked his guitar for the last time.

_I just want you to know who I am…._

After kurosaki's singing, the girls still drank for a couple of rounds some more and that was it, night's over.

"Bye,guys! Luv ya" teru bid her farewell as her friend went separate ways. She's having hiccup and to make

things worse, she can't walk straight.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Sensei. You seem to be having so much fun. Come, I'll take you to the bus stop". Kurosaki offered his arm for<p>

support.

"why is it that all guys are jerks?" she murmured. Before he could say something, teru pointed at a poster at the

7/11 store, "isn't that my favorite yogurt ice cream? Come on, let's buy some" she added, happily skipping her

way through the store. He was about to stop her but he really didn't mind it .

"Tch. Spoiled brat". He sighed. They are now sitting on a bench at a bus stop. Watching few people passed by

and wondered if they are a couple is a li'l bit of awkward for them but she broke the silence.

"Ne, Kurosaki-kun. Can I ask you something?". She asked, before licking her ice cream.

"Hn." He nodded; putting is guitar case down to peel his ice cream wrapper.

"if you're.. so fluent.. at English, why did you still enroll at my English class?" she asked softly, feeling embarrassed.

"Because… there's someone.. I needed to.. protect.. that's my fate.. music is just like my excuse to be with her.."

. he said with a smile.

"oh.. okay..". she replied, not really minding on what he just said.

'if only you knew, how hard it is for me…' kurosaki thought as he looked at her, finishing the last piece of the cone.

* * *

><p>"So,all this time you were pretending to be lazy and dumb? " she exclaimed while pointing a finger at his face. She<p>

really looked annoyed and upset.

He smirked

Oh crap.. he's so confident as if he knew from the very beginning that I would lost.

"So, pick you up at 6 pm? Next week perhaps?" he teased, trying to hide his chuckles.

"wait- what makes you think that you would win?" she walked away before she'll lose her composure in front of

many people. Her presence disappeared when she hopped in to the bus ride and waved her goodbye to Kurosaki

"Because.. I ..got…you" he said to himself and laughed, remembering her angry face. It's just so priceless to see

her cute face.

* * *

><p>AN: I tried not to be too cheesy but I hope you like it. Thanks to my reviewers.. :D


	5. Chapter 5: date part 1

Chapter 5: Date part 1

* * *

><p>The day that I have feared finally came. A date with kurosaki.<p>

This perverted guy is gonna be with me for the whole night. It's just one freaking date, we just going to do this

on a professional way. Sorry to disappoint you but no feelings are included.

Do you know how weird it is for me to date younger guys?

Well.. Putting that aside, I haven't decided on what to wear.

Brr.. It's going to be a chilly night, eh? Her breathe left a fog at her window as she rubbed her hands for

warmness.

She gulped her coffee as she made her way to the closet and opened it

. 'Let's see. What I should wear, then?' She thought as she took a handful of clothes and put it on her bed.

Oh boy.. It's harder than I thought.

My head began to spin..

Ah! That's it. No more changing. I'll pick this one'.

Finally, She made a choice and yet again there's more time left, no need to rush.

Why am I making a big deal out of this? It's just a simple date, for Christ's sake. We're not even together.

She sighed.

* * *

><p>Hours later, she removed the last pair of curlers off her hair. She took a deep breath; even she herself can't<p>

believe that this is happening. She let her hair hung on her shoulder as she fixes herself for the last time.

*Ding* *Dong* kurosaki buzzed the doorbell as he hid the daisies behind his back.

He almost dropped the daisies when he saw his teacher smiling brightly at him. She was breathtaking. Although,

she's wearing high heels, she can't seem to reach his height. Everything seems perfect, from her hair to the way

she dress.

* * *

><p>'I thought you're gonna wear a formal dress' he joked, looking at her clothes.<p>

She's wearing a parka, white wife-beater sleeveless with a peace print on it , black leggings and black high knee

boots. not to mention, her bonnet made her curly hair more suites her well.

"hey, even if I'm a teacher, it doesn't mean I can't loosen up a bit". She laughed..

"here for you". He said , holding out the daisies.

"My brother used to give me these. Thanks". She gladly took it and smiled.

* * *

><p>AN: actually, this chapter is planned already. I just want to divide it into two. Hope you enjoyed. :D


	6. Chapter 6:Date part 2

**A/N: Thank you for liking my story although it's hard for me to create chemistry between an older lady and **

**younger guy. I'm used to creating stories that guys were usually older than girls but oh well.. I hope that my **

**story will be successful in the near future. Arigatou minna-san ~xoxo,Amira~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Date Part two<p>

By: Amira Kazuki

"Here we are". Kurosaki said while guiding her inside the skating rink. She held his left arm tight as her feet

began to wobble.

Surprisingly, they are having a great time or so she thought except that the idiot Kurosaki left her in the center of

the rink alone. "Hey! You pervert! Come back here!". She tried to steady her weight but no prevail.

OH…

My…

Gosh!

'KYYYAAAHHH!' She was really losing it.

She was about to have her head bump to the coldness and thickness of the ice when a big, masculine body

supported her fall and helped her stand up.

"What took you so long?" She asked.

"I was busy…. Knocking out guys". He replied, averting his eyes.

"Huh? Why ?" she seems so clueless.

"Because they think you're cute and some we're laughing at you". He said, looking at her.

"Why would you do that?". She pouted.

"because..". he said as he grabbed her hand and started skating at a full speed.

"waaaaaah! Wait! I said slow down! Woah!" teru's face were unimaginable due to the

dizziness.

* * *

><p>After an hour of skating, they ended up having fun at an amusement park. They competed in every game and it's<p>

like a win- win situation for both of them until…

"I can't believe that I beat you at shooting game". She boasted as she waved the big teddy bear in the air.

" Airhead." Kurosaki muttered as he stopped and stared at some teenagers strolling through their way.

"hmm? What's wrong". She looked at the direction that he's staring at. Her eyes widened.

Great! What a party pooper! It was his classmates and also her students.

"hey, isn't that Teru-sensei and Kurosaki?". Someone noticed them.

"where?"

"Did you see them?"

"omg! Are they dating?".

* * *

><p>"We gotta go now! Follow me.". He said as they started running as fast as they can. Not really knowing where<p>

their feet will bring them. After the avoidance, they have stopped at the most unlikely place that she can't imagine

it.

"Hey ye! Hey ye! Step right up! Welcome to the.. "LOVER'S RIDE"!.

A tall guy exclaimed in front of them. "there's no way—". Teru was about to protest when they heard her

students' voices again.

Another awkward moment arose again, these ride are for couples, not for some teacher or student.

She looked at him and was dazzled by his appearance. He was wearing a leather jacket, white v-neck shirt; jeans

and black chuck taylor to finish it off.

_'If we were together, would we be like this forever? __Always running and hiding the truth? Why am I even thinking this?_

_ I'm his teacher for -'_

Her thoughts were distracted when… 'Whoa! Did the boat just shake fiercely? What the heck was that?'.

She thought as she held to the side of the boat, not wanting what's going to happen next.

In the blink of an eye, the small boat just capsized.

"Teru! Where are you!... teru!". His voice were calling me yet maybe I'm already dead.

* * *

><p>Teru opened her eyes and found herself lying on a king-sized bed. She groans as she reached for her forehead.<p>

She can't really remember what exactly happened but she knew it wasn't nice.

She gasped as she saw the clothes that she's wearing.

'These are not mine'. she thought as she felt her polo shirt, it was too big for her size.

She swallowed in nervousness as she peeked under the blanket. To her surprise, a khaki shorts was there

instead of her leggings.

GASP! Kurosaki! How dare you take advantage of me?

She managed to get up even if she's feeling dizzy and examined her surroundings.

There lots of complicated looking books and this doesn't give her a clue at all.

She saw a familiar sketch posted on the wall. Her brother used to have those print on his top secret portfolio

when he was working in a government agency.

'could it be that they're colleagues?".

She brushed that thought off when she heard him say, "I brought you home. Luckily, you survived after you

swallowed too much water last night". Offering her a cup of tea.

She took a sip from the tea as she strike a question.

"Did… something happen… unusual last night?".

"right, what a tremor. That wasn't so innocent after all". He smirked.

"what did he mean by that? Did we-?". Her brain can't take it anymore.

Seeing her reaction, he suddenly come out clean. "chill out. Nothing happened. We were soaking wet so I have to

change your clothes or else you're going to die from coldness".

"is that so?". Satisfied by the answer, she asked again.

"where did you get that sketch from?".

"the previous owner of this condominium left it behind. I liked it so I might as well keep it".

There was uncertain at his voice that makes Teru think in doubt.

"My brother used to have those; he died because of a disease. By the way, what time is it?". She responded in a

dull tone.

"Is this 20 questions or what?". He rolled his eyes.

"yeah. So, answer me'. She said fearlessly.

"Quarter to 1?". He glanced at his wall clock

"oh damn! I'm going to be late for the meeting. Where are my clothes?". She said as she hurriedly fix herself.

Kurosaki pointed at the clothesline as he looked at her getting hysterical.

Moments after, she came out of the bedroom, wearing her own clothes.

"I gotta go now. How can I ever repay you?". She smiled.

"A kiss". He said with a serious face.

What? Did I just hear the word?...

"Kiss….me'. he repeated again

"Hold on,mr. pervert. That's too much". She snapped.

"oh yeah? Wait till I'll tell them what happened between us last night". He blackmailed her just like that.

"Fine. On the cheeks". She unwillingly said as she moved closer to his face and planted her smooth lips to his

cheek. It was just a short peck but it made her heart skipped a beat when he's looking at her with feelings she

never would imagine.

"you missed the spot,sensei". He tease as he kissed her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is this a start of something new or something forbidden? Fufu… like it? Please Review! Don't missed the **

**next few chapters.. it's going to be interesting. :D**


	7. Chapter 7:Bloody war

**Teru's Secret**

**Chapter 7: Bloody war **

** by Amira Kazuki**

* * *

><p><em><strong>As his nightmares are lurking through <strong>_

_**The cold wind of the night,**_

_**All of it is coming back…**_

_**The pain, the bitterness, the start of something forbidden …**_

* * *

><p>What's your mission?<p>

"To protect her with my life"

*Flashback*

"Riko, monitor the signal. We've to find their location". Master Shouda, the head of the government agency

exclaimed as he took the headset and tried look for any clue about their enemies' whereabouts.

Meanwhile… at the abandoned warehouse.

"Save yourself, Senpai. Go!". A bloody and exhausted Kurosaki was crawling on a cold floor. The two agents were

captured in exchange for the freedom of the gang lord. They have undergone so many torturous activity that their

bodies can barely move anymore. They have managed to sneak out and hid at the basement but only one of

them can escape given a small amount of time to spare.

I'm not leaving you here". Souichiro Kurebayashi hesitates to leave his badly beaten comrade behind.

"FOOLS! FIND THEM! BRING THEM HERE DEAD OR ALIVE!". The voice echoed, it's not far from where they're hiding.

"Now's the chance. Call Master Shouda. You're our only hope! Go! I'll see you at the headquarters". Kurosaki

pleaded as he pushed Souichirou away.

Sououichirou nodded as he squeezed himself through the small hole on the wall.

A few seconds later, he was finally out of the torture chamber as he hurriedly looked for anything that he could

use to make contact with Master.

"I've got a signal. Locking in the location. 42" N and 36"W from here". Rikko, the apprentice said while encoding

the data.

"Call the SWAT Team. Surround the area! I don't want anyone to escape! Are we clear?". Master ordered

"Sir, Yes sir!". Everybody responded in the headquarters.

* * *

><p>Footsteps are beginning to increase in the basement. Kurosaki hid and grabbed anything that he could use for<p>

defense. It was a matter of life and death to him. He peeked and saw three guys coming from his left and two

guys going to his right. He gripped the tube tightly and get ready to aim.

His Bruises cover his entire body; he was near death as the gang knot him with a rope again.

"Damn! The other one escaped. The special force is here, they want us to let go of this imbecile kid, before our

master will be free".The scar-faced guy said as he kicks kurosaki's body which caused the hopeless guy to cough

out a large amount of blood.

Kurosaki was brought outside to negotiate with the team. Many swat teams are in place, three helicopters were

examining the area, five police cars are in patrol and three ambulances are waiting for signal. The battle is about

to start and this won't be easy.

"Bring out the prisoner". Master ordered while requesting for back-up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No war has been so clean and this battle was one of the bloodiest ever so I'm skipping the killing scene. **

**I'll just leave it up to your imaginations. What do you think will happen? Will kurosaki die or not? Please **

**review. Thanks for the review, lizzyclaire! :D**


	8. Chapter 8:the reason

**A/N: Yey, it's Chapter 8 already.. Whoa! I've never expected that I would get this far. Frankly speaking, **

**Teru's secret was supposed to be a 'trial and error' fanfic but when people started to leave comments and **

**are asking for the next chapter. I couldn't help but Make the story a little bit longer, you know..**

** Improvise some things. To those who reviewed my latest chapter ( xxChibiEchoInTheNight and LizzyClaire)**

**and to those who liked my story, Arigatou! Well then, here's chapter 8… :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: The reason behind<p>

By: Amira Kazuki

The siren of the ambulance roared loudly as the special force hurry themselves to the hospital.

"We've got a bleeder! Damn it! Get out of the way!". The driver shouted as he accelerated his speed, trying

to break through the traffic.

Souichirou was looking at his comrade's beaten body and put on a worry face.

Souichirou and Riko were at the back of the ambulance, accompanying kurosaki who's now lying at the bed.

Riko held his boyfriend's hand for comfort. She knew that he treat Kurosaki just like his own brother

that's why he felt responsible for what happened to him.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry... His body is badly hurt. I don't think….his heart could make it. There's nothing we can do unless<p>

somebody is willing to donate…". The doctor said with a sad look.

"what ? You're the doctor. To hell with it, You have to do everything you can!". Souichirou snapped as he

punched the wall, making his knuckle bled.

There has to be a way..

a way to save him...

There's only one way to do this

and that is…

to give up his own life.

* * *

><p>"Perhaps.. I could save his life.". he added.<p>

"Souichirou….please.. don't leave me". Riko burst into tears, kneeling on the floor.

Seeing her, he bent down and hugged her for comfort.

"I know that you'll understand me someday. Sorry". His voice is trembling yet he was prepared for this.

"Very well. Let's us first test the compatibility of your heart to the patient's". the doctor signaled Souichirou

to follow him.

"I know that I've not been a good boyfriend to you but always remember this.

I love you, Riko.. always will and always have ". He kissed his girlfriend goodbye.

* * *

><p>The test was successful; he was transferred in a hospital room and was waiting for the time of operation.<p>

"Teru, I'm dying…. I know that you'll going to be lonely, that's why I sent someone to watch over you.

You may not see him for now but when the right time comes, you'll know his true identity." He said as he

hugged his little sister with his whole might.

"Oni-chan, please don't… go…. ! I promise I'll... be good…. I'll… I'll do… anything …just don't go.. .!

Brother! I don't need anyone but you!...please". The 19 year - old Teru was hugging her brother with full of

tears flowing in her cheeks.

It was difficult for her to hold down her feelings.

She can't breath. It hurt a lot especially when she used to having someone greeting her at home, saying

"Teru, welcome home".

Although, he hid the real reason why he'll be gone forever, he knew that Kurosaki will protect teru with his

life.

" I love you, teru. You'll always be my sister". He whispered to her.

Right now, Nothing nor no one can calm her down except her brother's love.

"Here, got something for you". He said as he motion her to turn around.

* * *

><p>Teru can see a silver shiny necklace hanging into her neck.<p>

"hm? A daisy?". She wondered as she took the pendant for a closer look.

He nodded with a smile.

"Arigato,onichan. I love you…."

**'everything i did is for you... in order to protect you,Teru'**

This is the last memory of her brother that always remains with her… until

now.

* * *

><p>AN: GASP! what can you say? Please review... Thank you! :D**  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Last will

**A/N: Why is it so hard to find a job? I'm Amira, 20 yrs old and unemployed. **

**My daily routine includes 1 hour of taedancing, jugging at a near park in the morning and by afternoon, I **

**proceed to our family business having part time job. My story planning would be in between during my break. **

**I got to find a job.. maybe I'll try to look for some this weekend, to shape myself a little bit. I'm been eating a lot lately and it's so annoying.**

**Putting myself aside, here's chapter 9.. I'll try to make the story more interesting and with a twist.**

**More reviews equals more chapter.. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed and pls. review. **

**Your comments gave me strength to continue this story and to be a better writer. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Last Will<p>

By: Amira Kazuki

The 18 year –old Kurosaki was lying on his hospital bed. He slightly opened his eyes and wondered if it's heaven

that he sees. He really doesn't remember what exactly happened but one thing is for sure, he can feel is heartbeat

back to normal again. 'Am I really alive?'. He thought as he saw a silhouette near him. Everything seems blurry to

his view, he closed his eyes once more and blinked for a couple of times. A lady was sitting on a chair beside his

bed. "Good. You're awake." A voice came.

"Oi.. it's you, riko. Are you also dead? Where's Senpai?". He said with a smile, not knowing the facts.

"Your senpai...is…gone. He saved….your life". She managed to speak even if her lips were shaking; tears began to

flow once again.

"He what? What do you mean by 'gone'? Don't kid with me, Riko. I've got to see him!". He exclaimed, not wanting

to understand what her words meant. He was shock, he didn't see this coming. He knew there are consequences

that he has to face.

"…"

"Senpai was a great leader of our team but I didn't want this to happen….i swear, I thought I was dead already!".

He added.

"Look, you're not dead, ok? You're alive, breathing and you have his heart! Get a grip of it! I know I'm not

supposed to old grudge towards you but I can't help it, it hurts so much that my hearts every now and then!.".

she snapped, reaching her limitations already.

It's going to take time for the sad memories to disappear and it's not that easy to forget.

"I'm so sorry… it's all my fault". He said with a sad face. She looked at him and saw regret and blame.

Maybe, she's being hard on him… maybe, he's also hurting. That's right.

None of us are prepared for such a tragic happening. Who would've thought that Souichirou will just throw his life

away? She knew her boyfriend wouldn't do a reckless thing. Not without a reason. He might have plans after all.

"here. A letter". She said as she walked out of the room, leaving Kurosaki some time alone.

"What's this? A last will testament?". He muttered, unfolding the letter.

It states:

_Agent K,_

_I know that you're frustrated because I saved you without your consent but I did it because I once believed in the_

_law: "Law of Reciprocity" therefore, I should live it. Our agency has protected and kept many _

_evidences that led to the cruelty of our criminals and since that incident at the warehouse, it's going to be more _

_dangerous than before. I have hidden a microchip at my sister's pendant; it contains all the files regarding the location_

_and secret weapon that will unleash the evil plans of the mastermind. That's why I have a special mission for you. Your_

_mission is to protect my sister with your life. Her name is Teru Kurebayashi. She may be strong on the outside but she's_

_as fragile as a flower. _

_You have to sacrifice everything to protect her.. even if that means your life, discard any distractions that could hinder _

_you from fulfilling your mission, including your feelings._

_Everytime you remembered the past, you'll always feel pain and suffering. This is your punishment for having betrayed _

_your comrades once before. Don't di__sappoint me,Kurosaki. After all, you're the only one that I can rely on. _

_And one last thing…._

**_Don't Ever Fall in love with her._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sheesh! I'm such a fan of cliffhanger but.. please review.. let me know if I need some improvement or **

**something.. Suggestion is appreciated but not criticism. Thanks for bearing with me! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Whose feelings are those?

**A/N: To make things clear, all that happened in Chapter 7-9 are in the past two years ago and their current **

**age are Teru(22) and Kurosaki(20).**

**Yup, kurosaki knew it all along that teru is in fact Souichirou's sister. That's why he enrolled himself at **

**university of Tokyo under her class to be able to watch over her easily even if he doesn't need to study **

**anymore. After all, Agents are smart and cool! :D**

**Should Kurosaki and Teru take their relationship into a diff. level? What do you think ,guys?**

**I'm also planning to make Agent K a bad guy in the story to.. you know, put some spice or twist? But I think you're**

**gonna hate him and also me! In that way, we'll become bald. LOL**

**Chapter 10,everyone? Here it goes.. I hope this story will continue til the end and will not be left behind by **

**me,Amira and my reviewers. Pls. Review!**

**Xoxo,~Amira~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Whose feelings are those?<p>

By: Amira Kazuki

_'Don't ever fall in love with her'_

Kurosaki sat up on his bed and panted. His face was full of sweat and his breathing was heavy. He was having those usual nightmares again.

The nightmare that haunts him every single night since that incident occurred two years ago. It seems like Souichirou is not letting his guard down.

He reached for his forehead as he glanced at his alarm clock.

It was only 4 o ' clock in the morning and there's way that sleeping will make things better.

He decided to go swimming at the school gym to keep his mind off from the nightmares he's having.

On the other hand, teru is packing her things for her early daily exercise. She made it a habit to do some laps

before going to her office to keep her energize all day. Little did she know that she won't be alone this time.

"yosh!" she said as she dived to the swimming pool.

SPLASH!

She gasped for some air as she paddled her feet, doing the back stroke.

Everything was doing fine until her hand felt something strange.

"Huh? What's this?" she wondered. The substance was soft and floating on top of the water.

She tried to poke the weird thing once again.

"is this hair?" she asked, coming near to it.

"GYAAAH!" she shouted as a pair of hands held her waist tightly.

"Stop shouting,Sensei. People might see us together". Kurosaki teased.

"Kurosaki? Grr! Whose fault is it anyway? You're a pervert! Pervert! Pervert!".

She kept on hitting his left arm hard but instead of receiving anger from him, she

Felt big splashes of water on her face. Kurosaki was intentionally teasing her.

"Oh,yeah? Two can play on this game.". she laughed while sending big splashes to him.

Kurosaki looked at his teacher's face and felt his heart racing. Her sweet smile, her vivid eyes and how she looked

cute on her swimsuit. He knew he was so close at his limitations and he better snapped out of it before it's too late.

"I've had enough of your childish games". He said with a serious tone, stepping out of the pool and trying to hide

his blush.

"EH? What the heck is your problem? You're the one who started it!". Teru replied,her face was confused.

"You. You're the problem". He glared at her so that she won't ask furthermore.

* * *

><p>"ARGH! Guys are jerks! Once, they're nice and the next thing you knew, you're the problem!".<p>

Teru slammed her office table.

She was such in a good mood this morning and that bastard ruined it! Her colleagues were looking at her with

sweat drops on their head. In fact, they've never seen her this angry before.

They didn't dare to come near her unless they wanna end up like roasted chicken. Well, not mostly everyone…

"hey there,cutie". A familiar voice said to her.

"Oh..please..Tetsuya-kun! When will you stop?". She frowned, fixing her books and lesson plans and not really

minding him. Oh great! Another reason for me to be in a bad mood for the rest of the day.

"Never… but if you'll go out with me tonight, I'll probably stop". He said with his signature smile.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the gym, the boys were having a practice for the tournament.<p>

Kurosaki and his gang are dribbling the ball when Arai Tetsuya came near them, smiling like an idiot.

"hey, sensei. You seem to be in a good mood today". One of the boys teased.

"Aye! Because it's official… Your teru-sensei and I…. are going out on a date tonight". He replied with a sly face.

The boys were busy cheering at their playboy teacher, not noticing kurosaki's dark aura.

His dribbling speed increased as his dark aura darkened.

Bang! The ball slammed Arai's face so hard; making the teacher fell down on his back. The speed was so fast that the players' didn't see it coming.

The boys hurriedly helped their coach, asking him if he's okay.

"Gomen… my hands slipped". Kurosaki said while escaping the gym.

"Kurosaki! Where do you think you're going? Assaulting a teacher could expel you, you know!." His team players shouted at him.

He completely ignored them for he has bigger problems than that.

_Arai tetsuya… you're going down!_

_Arai tetsuya… you're going down.._

that's all he can think of as of this moment.

* * *

><p>How nice the weather it is outside, that's how awful the atmosphere is on the classroom.<p>

The bad mood of the two leading characters has collided. The tension was very high that the students thought

there's world war III coming up.

Teru has switched into a terror teacher, making her students suffer once more.

"Again! Convert this into English! without any help or mistake!". She exclaimed while holding a wooden stick as if to punish them.

"sensei can be so scary sometimes". The students murmured one after another.

"Be quiet! Unless you wanted to be on detention for 6 hours straight!". Her voice echoed inside the room.

"Mr. Kurosaki, you are to clean this room alone. Understood?" she ordered him.

"The hell I care..". he murmured

"What did you just say?". She followed up.

"Nothing." He bowed his head, as if to sleep.

"That's what I thought I heard. By the way, class. I want you all to decide on what play are we performing during

the festival. Tomorrow, I'll have your final decision and we'll have an oral recitation. Are we clear?".

"Hai.". they said in unison.

"Good. Class Dismiss". They let out a sigh as she finally walked out of the classroom.

"Is sensei's ok? Isn't she supposed to be in a good mood because she's going on a date with Arai-sensei?".

His classmates were whispering but his mind is somewhere else.

* * *

><p>Should I cancel it? Teru was fitting her floral dress and not being so excited unlike her previous date with Kurosaki.<p>

Maybe it's time to find somebody new, after all, I need to move on and probably Kurosaki doesn't care about me

anyway.. I mean, sure he kisses me but I really want to know what he feels about me. It's so confusing when he's

nice to me and all of sudden, he's glaring at me. Have I done something wrong? Is he hiding something from me?

Maybe dating Arai is not that bad after all. He's a teacher, I'm a teacher. That's perfect. .he may be a lady killer but

at least we don't have to hide our relationship from anyone else. She sighed for a long time, not sure if this would

turn out well.

* * *

><p>At some expensive restaurant…<p>

"tetsuya-kun? What happened to your face? Did somebody punch you?". Teru said with a concerned look.

"Ah, this? Some student named Kurosaki did this to me. I was just talking to my boys that you and I were going on

a date and the ball just hit my face suddenly. Are you…going out with that kid?". He replied, rubbing his blood clot.

"Huh? No!". she blushed, picking up the menu.

There's a sly look at Arai's face, as if getting a clue on her reaction.

After a moment of choosing the meal, they called for a blonde-haired waiter nearby.

"I'll have a back rib meal and a sake. What about you,teru?" . Arai turned to teru.

"Salmon with mixed vegetable.. and.. some vodka". She smiled as she ordered but her smile disappeared when she saw the face of the waiter.

"Kurosaki?"

"it's you!".

They yelled in surprise.

"what are you doing here?". Teru asked.

"yeah. Are you here to ruin our date?" Arai butted in with a disappointed look.

"I'm here because my friend asked me if I could take over his place just for tonight". He replied with an appropriate manner, keeping his cool.

Not believing his reason, Arai threw him a deadly stare.

"So, I'll repeat your orders. One back rib meal with sake and one salmon meal with vodka for teru-sensei.". he said, his eyes never leaving teru's.

Not being able to control himself from Arai's stare, Kurosaki glared at him that says 'KEEP ON STARING AT ME AND I'LL KILL YOU'.

With that, Arai withdrew and began to have conversation with teru but teru's eyes seem to be following kurosaki and barely listening to him. She can't helped but wish

it was Kurosaki who she's with.

One by one , Arai's assumptions are turning into reality but he denied defeat.

'I can still have her'. He thought.

Teru would only response in oneliner and not really elaborating the conversation.

She's not interested about Arai or anyone else, she just want to go home.

They finished eating quietly and are waiting for some cab to pass by outside the restaurant.

"Arigato,Tetsuya" she waved goodbye as she turned around but Arai caught her arm.

"Wait, I have a surprise for you". Arai smiled as he led her inside the cab.

Teru was speechless, she didn't expect this to happen.

"Where the heck are they going?". Kurosaki muttered as he caught his breath. He had run all the way from the restaurant to the taxi drive but he wasn't able to make it.

Meanwhile, teru let out a sigh when the taxi stopped at a park. They stepped out as Arai held her hand tightly.

"You like it? I used to stargaze here when I was a kid." He said, pointing at the sky.

They were only few stars and seems like rain is coming but she ignored the fact and smiled.

She missed the times wherein her brother would stargaze with her when she was still a kid.

'Gotcha!' Arai smiled evilly as his prey took the bait.

Oh no, is he planning something bad?

He led her to a garden for them to sit on and the sky can be seen from that angle.

Teru sat down and was enjoying the view; her eyes are shining brightly through the reflection of the stars and that was a signal for Arai.

"teru". He called her as he capture her chin and kissed her hard.

"what do you think you're doing?". Teru's eyes widened as she pushed him away and tried to escape but Arai

pulled her back, making her lie down on the grass.

Rain began to fall as lightning and thunder joined together.

"Help! Somebody help!". She screamed as he caught her hands tight making her immovable.

"Ha! Scream all you want! Nobody can hear you here". He said as his hand move to her legs.

She closed her eyes and wished for a miracle to happen.

But nothing happened..She cried and struggled at the same time.

Desperate for help, She screamed once more.."KUROSAKI! Help me… ".

Swoosh! Somebody kicked Arai's chin, making him flew a few meters away.

"Why you-!".Arai was about to got up but Kurosaki punched him multiple times on his face,

leaving him unconscious on the ground.

"Who told you to touch her, you bastard!". He wouldn't stop hitting him.

"I'm sorry.. I was too late". He added,standing up and not facing her.

"no.. it's alright, I'm safe now. Thank you". Teru hugged him from his back.

Kurosaki turned around and squeezed her cheeks.

As this moment, he knew what his heart is telling him yet his mind and guilt is telling him the opposite.

"We should go home now,huh?". She said, feeling hot all of the sudden.

Kurosaki noticed her reddened cheek and checked for her temperature.

Yup, it's burning alright.

"Let's get you home. You're sick". He said as he carried her.

teru fall asleep on his arms as he make it to her apartment.

He laid her down on her bed and covered her body with blankets.

"Brother.. Please don't go…". Teru mumbled in her sleep. A guilt feeling strike Kurosaki's eart as he got her some

towel and a bowl of hot water.

He dipped the towel and squeezed it tight before putting it on her forehead.

He caressed her cheek as he held her hand tight.

"Kurosaki…please don't hate me…". Kurosaki thought teru's awake already but it was just another sleep talk.

"Don't be stupid.. I could never hate you". Kurosaki put the medicine to his mouth and kissed her.

He was about to stand when teru opened her eyes, making him freeze on an awkward position.

"Well... Well.. Aggressive,aren't we?" Teru punched his face, making him drew back.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping coz you're sick?" He rubbed the spot where teru hit him.

"I was until somebody stole a kiss from me again". teru teased.

Kurosaki smiled but it didn't last long.

"So,see you at school?". Kurosaki finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah,sure. thanks,anyway for your help. i'll walk you through the door". She replied

Kurosaki shook his head but she insisted.

"Kurosaki?" She said as he stepped out of the door.

"hmmm..?"

"I... like...you" She blushed, hoping to hear a positive response from him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : What do you think,guys? please review. **

**if you were kurosaki,what would you do?**

**would you follow your heart**

** or to follow your order? :D**


End file.
